The Girl With The Pendants
by Faliara
Summary: When Elicia Vargas was younger, she felt underestimated because of her gender. Hungary had a solution: Wear a disguise pendant and pretend to be a boy. Although, in the future, some of Italy's fellow countries get curious as to why he never takes off that green pendant... And they're in for a surprise when they force it off. I'm paranoid, so it's rated T. Fem! Italy.
1. The Pendant

**I am so, so sorry, but this is the best way to get these stupid plotholes out of my head.**

**Actually, I think I should just make a whole other fanfic that's not actually a fanfic, but a place to let out all of my plots and save them for a later day.**

**... But then they'd know my plots! I should make a forum that's only for myself to let them out instead...**

**Hope you enjoy the prologue ;)**

* * *

_Prologue_

__"Oh..."

A young Italy looked confused.

"Oh, what is it, Italy?" asked Hungary.

"I feel as if they're underestimating me," she answered.

"Why do you think that?" Hungary asked.

"Because I'm a girl!" Italy shouted out. "Some people often underestimate girls. I don't want to be underestimated."

"Now, now, you shouldn't think that," Hungary answered.

"But... I don't want to be looked as though I'm lower," the brunnete said simply.

Hungary thought about it. Then, she made a conclusion.

"Hey, how about this?"

"Huh?"

"We cut off your hair, and make you look like a boy. Then, you sing a song as loudly as you can, and then, you surprise Austria by saying something like, 'oh! I'm a boy!" said Hungary.

"That's a great idea!" said Italy. But then she frowned. "... I don't want to cut my hair... It just started growing longer!"

"Then we can get you to wear a wig," Hungary suggested.

"But there are other things that would suggest I'm a girl..."

"Then wear this." Hungary took out a pendant.

"What is this?" asked Italy as she looked in wonder at the green pendant. It looked as though there were streams of green dust moving around in it.

"This is a disguise charm. When you wear it, you will make it look like as if you are truly a boy, and not a single part of the visible body will suggest you're a girl," said Hungary.

"Wow..."

"However, keep in mind that if you take this off your neck, your shape will reform," Hungary warned.

"Alright," Italy answered.

Although, in the future, when the others wonder why Italy never takes his green pendant off, Italy's secret would be blown.


	2. The Girl

**Yay! The time has come~**

**I'm hinestly taking this where my heart follows. I never had a specific goal for this... Derp. If you want me to actually give this story a bit of a bang, then you'd better give me a good idea... Because I forgot mine. Ten seconds after I posted the story. ASDFGHJKL**

**But, pretend that Italy's always been wearing that pendant. He never trlu wore it in the anime or manga, but yiu should pretend he has for this story.**

* * *

"Hey, guys!" said America.

"What is it, America?" asked England, drinking tea.

"Have you ever wondered about that green pendant Italy's always wearing?" he asked.

China suddenly stood up. "FINALLY! SOMEONE'S ACTUALLY ASKED THAT QUESTION!"

Everyone stared at China, bewildered, with wide eyes.

Japan coughed.

"Er, anyway," said Japan. "That is a good question. I've never seen him take it off."

Just then, Italy decided to enter the room.

"Oh, hello Italy!" France greeted.

"Hello!" said Italy in his normal, cheery matter.

Italy sat in his chair next to Germany.

"So, what're we gonna do today?" Italy asked.

"Hey, Italy, why do you always wear that pendant?" asked America.

Italy's heart nearly stopped.

"O-oh, I-I j-just l-l-l-like t-t-to wear it-t-t, th-that's a-all," Italy stuttered.

"Can I look at it? It piques my interest," asked England.

"U-um, n-no."

"Why not?"

"W-well..."

"Guys, he's stuttering," said a man with a teddy bear.

"Who are you?" asked the teddy bear.

"I'm Canada..."

And then Russia simply yanked the pendant off.

"H-hey!"

They inspected the pendant.

"Woah," said America.

"It looks weird," France commented.

"What is this?" Germany deadpanned.

"It's like as if some sort of trail dust thingy is inside it," said China.

"G-give it back!"

That was a girl's voice.

They looked at Italy.

But in Italy's place, was a girl.


	3. The Reactions

**YAY! I'm back! After finding out I just hit a stump!**

**I have a few ideas, but not much. Anyone who cares to feed me some unique ideas?**

**Anyway, here it is; reactions time!**

* * *

All the countries stared at the girl who was in Italy's place. She certainly _looked _like Italy, with her fair skin, brown eyes, brown hair, heck, even the _clothes, _but she was a girl. There was no way that was Italy... Right?

Then what would explain the sudden location switch?

"I-Italy?" Germany stuttered.

"No shit, sherlock," said the girl.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"N... No way!"

"Italy, you're a girl?!"

"How the hell can you be Italy? Italy's a boy!"

"Wait, so you're a boy who was mistaken for a girl who was actually a girl..."

"COULD YOU ALL CALM DOWN?!" Italy screamed.

Everyone stared at her.

"Italy does not act like that," said Germany.

"Well, guess what? I can be damn serious when I want to be, but the rest of the time I'm a densehead," said Italy.

Everyone stared at her in akward silence.

"So... What does this pendant do?" asked America, holding the green pendant up. "And why were you pretending to be a boy?"

"Well, I thought _why the hell not?_" said Italy. "And that pendant is a disguise pendant; it can even hide your gender completely from the world!"

Everyone looked at the pendant in awe.

"So... Uh... Can I have the pendant back?" asked Italy.

"Well, everyone in this room, which is every single country in existence, found out, so it's a bit useless..." said China.

"Ne, ne, Italy looks pretty as a girl, doesn't she?" said Canada.

"Who are you?" asked his teddy bear.

"I'm Canada," he said.

Italy blushed a heavy red. "Oh dear..."

Everyone was in akward silence.

"Well then... Shall we get on?" Italy/Elicia Vargas said nervously.

* * *

**So... Tell me in le reviews what do you think?**

**Italy will be a densehead after this, don't worry. But at certain times she'll be the girl that's up there... So be warned! OOC is bound to come!**

**By the way, one of the episodes I watched, Germany and Italy were forced to sleep in a bed together... Who thinks Germany should remember that time and let le stuff commence?**

**Byes!**

**~Faliara**


End file.
